


Brotherly, Sisterly

by Valaskia



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Coercion, Complete, F/M, Female Domination, Mild Blood, Oral, Outdoor Sex, Sibling Incest, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaskia/pseuds/Valaskia
Summary: When their father dies and Zuko is on a path to become the next Fire Lord, Azula hatches a scheme to influence him and gain power. Additional tags will be added as more chapters unfold.(Complete)I do not own Avatar, nor do I make any money from this story.





	1. Chapter 1

Brotherly, Sisterly  
Chapter 1

“Tap, tap, tap.”

Zuko slowly opened his eyes and sat up, looking around. The room was dark and dimly lit by a torch in the wall to the left. Groggy, he rubbed his eyes with his hands and sighed. He had thought he’d heard a noise but was beginning to believe he had imagined it, attributing it to the storm outside and the late hour. It was the middle of the night and the wind was blowing hard outside the stained-glass windowpane in his room in his father’s old hunting lodge. The heavy rainfall wasn’t enough to soothe him off to sleep tonight as it usually did.

They had been on holiday for two weeks with their Uncle Iroh when news reached them of his father’s passing earlier that day. Outside a bolt of lightning lit up the dark sky and Zuko shivered before frowning as he mentally reprimanded himself. “You’re the new fire lord, stupid. You can’t show fear. People will look to you for guidance, so you have to be strong from now on.” He thought to himself, his hands tangling in the dark red bedcovers.

“Tap, tap, tap.”

There it was again. He realized now that he hadn’t imagined it. There was someone knocking on his door. Crawling slowly from his bed, Zuko padded across the floor, wearing a nightshirt and his undergarments, his feet clad in soft slippers, as he slowly opened the door and peered out, startled by what he saw there.

“Azula? It is late. What are you doing here?” He asked surprised.

His sister was standing outside his door in the hall, illuminated by the torches held in wall sconces. Dressed in a simple maroon and gold nightgown, Azula frowned at him.

“Open the door, Zuzu and let me in.” She said, tapping her foot against the marble floor and frowning at him.

Reluctantly, Zuko obeyed, opening the door further as he stepped back, Azula barging into the room and looking around. “Close the door, Zuzu and latch the bolt.” She commanded imperiously as she turned to face him.

Zuko scowled at her for a moment before complying, shutting the door and sliding the heavy bolt into the latch. “What do you want, Azula?” He started before gasping as he turned to face her.

In front of him in the darkened room, Azula was slipping her nightgown over her head and now stood before him, clad in a pair of pink underwear and nothing else as she approached him, pushing him up against the door.

“Mmph,” Zuko started, cut off as Azula captured his lips in a forceful kiss, her hands tangling in his dark locks before pulling back, breathless, her dark eyes taking in his stunned expression.

“W…what are you…” Zuko tried to say before being interrupted again.

“Get on the bed, Zuzu. Now.” Azula commanded in a tone that brooked no room for argument.

“B…but why…?” Zuko started.

“Now!” Azula stated, slightly angrily.

Now somewhat nervous, Zuko hesitantly obeyed, moving quickly past his sister to sit on the bed, his hands fidgeting as he looked at her.

Sighing, Azula hooked her fingers into the waistband of her underwear and slid them down her hips and off before crossing the room and standing in front of her younger brother. “Look at me, Zuzu.” She stated simply, standing naked before him.

Zuko bit his bottom lip as he looked at her, his eyes taking her in slowly, swallowing nervously as his gaze traveled downwards then up again towards her face as a blush tinged his cheek.

Stepping forward, Azula stood in front of him and sighed. “This is getting me nowhere.” She thought to herself before speaking. “Give me your hands, Zuzu.” She stated simply.

Slowly, Zuko stretched out his arms, and Azula gripped his hands, taking them and placing them on her b cup breasts, showing him how to rub them, paying special attention to her nipples. Zuko’s eyes widened in shock as Azula moaned softly, her eyes half closed as she massaged her breasts with his hands.

Azula shivered slightly in pleasure as she felt her body heating up, her eyes opening as she looked down at Zuko’s wide-eyed stare. “He’s still such a child,” She mentally sighed.

At fourteen, Azula had begun to mature and to realize certain things about herself and her position in life. She was a Princess of the Fire Nation but even though she was three years older than Zuko he was still their father’s son and heir. Now that father was gone, Zuko would soon be Fire Lord on his fifteenth birthday. Only four short years away. As a girl, the only way she could have any sort of power in the governing of the Fire Nation was to hold sway over the next Fire Lord, which now happened to be her younger brother. And the best way to control a young male was through sex. Now, Zuko was still a child and her mother would serve as his Regent. If she wanted to influence her brother in the future, then it was best to start establishing her control over him now, before he realized the full scope of his new powers.

While she currently possessed no great experience in sexual matters, she was not a virgin, having lost her virtue to a passing servant when her lust grew to great. The said servant had long since vanished from the palace, raising some questions but not many. Before her, Zuko’s eyes were fixed on her breasts as she moaned, and a telltale bulge had appeared in his undergarments to her amusement and his embarrassment. 

“Perhaps this won’t be so hard after all,” Azula said, smiling sweetly at her younger brother.

“P…pardon?” Zuko asked, looking up at her confused.

“Nothing, Zuzu,” She said softly, pushing him back on the bed and kneeling on the floor in front of him as she tugged the front of his undergarments down below his manhood, exposing the dark shaft.

“Um, Azula… I don’t think we should…oh,” Zuko moaned aloud when Azula wrapped her lips around her brother’s erection, sucking it into her mouth as Zuko’s hands fisted into the bed covers and he began to squirm, his hips arching off the bed, pushing against her mouth with a desperate need.

Azula smirked to herself as she began bobbing her mouth up and down along his length, sucking firmly and causing Zuko to whimper in pleasure, his breath coming in short pants as he tensed, twitching and finally pushed Azula’s head up off him with a sigh.

Azula smirked down at her little brother, watching him laid back on the bed, recovering from what was undoubtedly his first orgasm. Having yet to hit puberty, Zuko could produce nothing but she found she preferred it that way. When that day came, he would most likely be urged to take a bride by his ministers who would be keen to get him breeding to further the royal line. The idea of her dorky little brother getting married amused her and yet at the same time made her angry. Azula had never been keen on sharing her toys. And that’s exactly what Zuko was to her. A toy to amuse herself with and a tool to further her own power.

Climbing onto the bed beside her brother, Azula straddled her brother’s face, pushing her dripping slit against his mouth, startling him as he gazed up at her, his mouth open, he tried to speak but succeeded only in eliciting a quiet purr of delight from Azula. “That’s it, Zuzu. Lick it. Eat my cunt like a good little boy.” Azula said smirking, her body arched as she reached up, teasing her nipples between her fingertips as her panic-stricken younger brother began to clumsily eat her out.

Fifteen minutes later, Azula slipped out of her younger brother’s room, dressed once again in her pajamas and now pleasantly spent, headed down the short corridor towards her own room.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Brotherly, Sisterly  
Chapter 2

The next morning Zuko woke up from a deep and restful slumber. Sitting up in bed he looked around the room, illuminated by bright sunlight pouring in through the stained-glass windows in his room, lighting up the floor and walls in a rainbow of colors. Frowning, Zuko closed his eyes as vague memories of his dream from the night before played through his mind. 

“What a weird dream I had last night. Still, it had seemed so real. Azula had knocked on my door and then…”

Giving his head a shake, he pushed back the bedcovers and crawled out of bed before walking over to the large mahogany wardrobe in his room and opened it, selecting a red tunic with gold trim and pair of black velvet pants. Shedding his pajamas, he quickly pulled on a clean pair of undergarments and socks before pulling on his pants and shirt. 

He stood in front of the full-length mirror next to his wardrobe and tucked his shirt in, the black fire nation emblem in the top right corner standing proud as he checked himself over. Taking an ivory comb, he ran it through his hair and fixed it in a hairpin and his golden flame crown before slipping on his shoes and striding from the room.

Walking down the corridors towards the dining hall, he entered and stopped in place, spotting his Uncle Iroh sitting and drinking tea while a few spaces down, Azula sat breaking her fast. Looking up when he entered, Iroh beamed and spoke. 

“About time you woke up, nephew. I was getting worried. You must have been exhausted last night. Come have some breakfast.” Iroh said warmly.

“Yes, Uncle,” Zuko said, striding forward and taking a seat at the table.

“Honestly, Zuzu. You’re such a child. You need to grow up and take things more seriously.” Azula criticized from her spot beside him, a Fire Bending scroll stretched out beside her plate.

Zuko shivered slightly at the sound of her voice, memories of his dream from the night before replayed in his head as he began loading his plate.

“Don’t forget we have your lessons after breakfast, children,” Iroh reminded them. 

“Yes, Uncle Iroh,” They chorused.

Zuko had finally convinced himself that last night was nothing more than a very awkward dream and started to enjoy his breakfast when a hand settled into his lap. He nearly coughed but managed to cover it up as Azula’s hand teased his cock through the fabric of his pants. Turning to face her he started, seeing her absorbed in her Fire bending scroll, one hand holding a cup of tea, the other under the table. She seemed for all the world to be the face of innocence, but her hand was working its way inside his breeches as he closed his eyes losing himself in the delicious sensations caused by her soft hand.

“Are you alright, Zuko?” Iroh asked, looking over at his nephew. 

“Um yes. I’m fine, Uncle. Just swallowed too fast.” Zuko said, stifling a whine as Azula’s hand withdrew up above the table. 

“I’m done, Uncle. If you need me, I’ll be in the training yard.” Azula said, standing and walking away from the table.

After breakfast, Iroh led Zuko out of the dining hall and towards the study, where they spent the next three hours going over practical lessons and studies for when Zuko would become Fire Lord. Zuko did his best to keep up with the numbers, names and historical dates and facts in his various subjects but they ran together and made his head spin. However, his uncle was very patient and did his best to explain things to him.

Afterward, Zuko and Iroh exited the study and walked through the winding corridors, heading out to the training yard. Upon arriving at the training yard where Iroh directed Zuko into his proper stance for breathing and meditation, instructing him in the finer points of beginner’s fire bending techniques.

Nearby, Azula went through the motions of her intermediate fire bending training, practicing her footwork and technique, bouts of vivid blue flame shooting from her hands. Taking a break in her stance to work on her breathing exercises, Azula observed her younger brother as Iroh instructed him. 

“Clumsy little fool,” She thought to herself with a shake of her head as Zuko’s feet tangled and he nearly lost his balance.

After their fire bending lessons were over, they spent an hour working on physical exercise and then mixed martial arts training before being dismissed for the day when lunchtime finally arrived. After eating, Zuko wandered into the gardens alone, his mind wandering when a pair of hands grabbed him from behind and his sister tackled him to the soft grass, a cruel smirk on her face. 

“Oomph.” Zuko gasped.

“Gotcha, Zuzu. Better stay alert or you could get hurt.” She said mocking him.

“Azula? What are you doing? Let me go.” Zuko said beginning to struggle.

Azula laughed, ignoring him completely as she reached down, rubbing her hand over his crotch through the fabric of his pants, causing him to gasp in surprise. Unlacing his breeches, Azula fished out his cock and wrapped her hand around the shaft, stroking it slowly as Zuko began to moan, his cock hardening in her hand, his hips bucking slightly. 

“Nnh,” Zuko mewled, his hips thrusting up against her hand. 

Chuckling, Azula smirked down at him and fisted his erection, dripping a bit of spittle down on to the shaft of flesh, lubricating it as her hand pumped up and down, making Zuko whimper in delight again as he clutched frantically at the soft grass, tearing up tufts as he humped her hand. It took only a few minutes before Azula had him panting and shaking, his small frame wracked with pleasure as he came.

With a smirk, Azula stood up and walked away, back towards their father’s hunting lodge leaving Zuko behind, confused and annoyed to collect himself. He sat in the soft grass for a moment to think before straightening up his clothes and returning to the lodge.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Later that evening, as they were sitting around the large dining table for supper, Iroh announced that they would be returning to the Capital in a few days for their father’s funeral, so they needed to pack and prepare for the return journey. 

“Yes, Uncle.” They chorused, both nodding and continuing their dinner.

Inside, Zuko was confused, unsure of what to expect upon his return to the palace. Before, his daily experiences at the palace had all been unpleasant, his father often scorning him and praising his older sister. His uncle and mother were often his only sources of comfort while he was growing up. Now he would be expected to step into his father’s role.

Azula, on the other hand, couldn’t help but sigh. While she had many good memories at the palace, she knew it would be much harder to “influence” her little brother since they would be under scrutiny but was already making plans to continue with her little scheme.

They turned in early that night and Zuko had a hard time falling asleep. With a sigh, he sat up, pulled on his slippers and left his chambers, sneaking down the corridor as quietly as he could.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Brotherly, Sisterly  
Chapter 3

Zuko stopped outside the door at the far end of the corridor. It was late in the night and by now his uncle would be fast asleep in his rooms after finishing his nightly cup of Jasmine tea. Standing still he took a deep breath, feeling entirely uncertain and if he was being completely honest with himself, terrified. Things had begun to change in the way his sister treated him, and he wasn’t sure what it meant or if it was indeed even a good thing.

He had always been slightly scared of his older sister, and more than a little jealous. She had always enjoyed the love of both of their parents while he had had to content himself with only the affection of his mother and uncle. His uncle had always been a bit wary of Azula. He had once overhead his mother and uncle speaking about her. They thought her to be out of balance, whatever that meant. His father had always criticized him, while at the same time taking every opportunity to praise Azula for being the prodigy in the family. The success that he could never hope to be.

Swallowing uncomfortably and fighting the voice in his head that was telling him he was making a mistake he knocked gently on the door and waited. When he received no answer, he pushed the door open quietly and peered around the edge of the door. The room was dimly lit by the glowing embers in the fireplace. Zuko saw his sister lying in the middle of her large bed, on her side and fast asleep, and slowly crept inside, closing the door behind him.

He had taken only a few steps inside before stumbling and narrowly kept his balance when suddenly the bed creaked and he was being tackled to the floor, his eyes wide and terrified. “Oh, it’s you.” Azula said, her eyes rolling in amusement as she sat on his chest, staring lazily down at him, a dagger in her hand held to his throat.

“L…let me up, Azula.” Zuko said weakly, his eyes trying to focus on the knife he felt pressed against his throat.

“Why? Why should I? What business do you have sneaking into my rooms in the dead of night?” Azula asked, tilting her head to the side.

“I…err, um, well I just…” Zuko stuttered nervously as the knifed inched closer by a fraction, he felt a thin trickle on his neck now and suddenly realized that he was bleeding.

“Oh, how lovely. So, you wanted to be alone with me? Don’t tell me you’re starting to enjoy yourself, Zuzu.” Azula said, mockingly as she pulled the knife from his throat, licking the small droplet of his blood from the blade.

Zuko shuddered involuntarily, all his fears of his sister rushing back to the front of his mind as she shifted on his chest. “N, no. Err yes, I mean, um…” He finished lamely.

Shaking her head with a smirk, Azula stood and looked down at him as he shifted slowly, trying to sit up when her foot came down, pressing against his chest to keep him still. “I didn’t say you could get up, Zuzu.” She said sharply, her eyes now blazing as the embers in the fireplace flared up, a fire quickly springing to life, feeding on her emotions.

Zuko swallowed again, staring up at her as a wave of unease shot through him. He usually only saw that look in her eyes when their father pitted them against each other in private exhibitions to showcase the results of their training. It usually meant that she was about to hurt him. His eyes quickly flashed to the knife in her hand and he considered calling out for their uncle to help him but quickly quashed that idea when he realized he had no way of explaining why he had snuck into her rooms in the first place.

Azula gazed down at him for a long moment while tapping the flat of the blade against her palm, her eyes showing her delight as she registered his fear. “Well then Zuzu, what do you think would happen if I were to tell uncle that I caught you creeping into my rooms while I slept? What on earth could have been your reason for doing so? Certainly nothing good.” Azula spoke quietly.

Paling, Zuko quickly shook his head in obvious panic. “No! Please don’t tell Uncle.” He begged.

Inside Azula was relieved but she hid it well. She now had him exactly where she wanted him. She pressed her foot more firmly against his chest. “Why not? What will you do for me in return?” She asked him.

“I…in return? I err, what do you want in return?” Zuko asked.

Azula flashed him a predatory grin as she moved to straddle his chest, her left-hand tangling in his raven locks forcing him to meet her gaze. “From now on you belong to me, Zuzu. I own you. Me. Only me. You’ll do as I say. My sweet little slave. You’ll grant my every wish, dear brother. Understood?” She said.

Nodding his head as best he was able with her grip on his hair he quickly answered. “Yes. I understand, Azula.” He said quickly.

“Princess Azula! When were alone you’re to address me only as Princess Azula and you’ll be polite and respectful,” She snapped angrily, giving his hair a firm tug.

“Yes. Sorry, Princess Azula.” He said, wincing in pain. Finally, she released her grip on his hair and reached down, lifting the front of her nightshirt, exposing the damp crotch of her underwear. With a smirk she ground her core against his lips and chin, her eyes lidded with lust.

“You know what to do, slave. You’ve already begun to learn this particular skill, but you’ll get plenty of practice in the future.” She quietly purred as she felt his tongue poke against the damp cloth covering her slit.

Fin


End file.
